Saber of Red
Saber of Red is the Saber-class Servant of the Red Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Kairi Sisigou. Her true name is Mordred, the secret, illegitimate "son" of King Arthur, created by Morgan le Fay and developed as a homunculus clone of Arturia. As a homunculus, she matured much faster than a human, but had a much shorter lifespan in turn. Raised in secret, she was eventually sent to Camelot, where she was accepted into the Knights of the Round Table due to her exceptional skill. She did her best to act as the ideal knight she saw in picture books, and watched her "father" with great admiration. When she eventually decided to tell the king of her existence in the hopes of being made her heir, she did so happily, with not even the slightest thought of rebellion, but Arturia bluntly rejected her, seeing that she would not make a good king. Distraught, Mordred did not understand, believing that her father hated her and could never accept her existence, and so the love she had felt for her became dirtied by hate. Eventually, she led a rebellion against the crown while Arturia was fighting abroad, and the two of them fought in the Battle of Camlann. There, Mordred was impaled on the spear Rhongomyniad, and, as she died, she reached out towards her father one last time, but could not touch her. In her final breath, bound by a strong curse, she lethally wounded Arturia, and then collapsed, dead, having brought on the collapse of Camelot with her rebellion. Statistics *'Name': Saber of Red, Mordred, The Knight of Treachery *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Female (While she dislikes being treated like or referred to as a woman, she dislikes being treated as a man as well) *'Classification': Saber-class Servant, Homunculus, Heroic Spirit, Former Knight of the Round Table *'Height': 154 cm (5'1") *'Weight': 42 kg (95 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Neutral *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Her armor, Secret of Pedigree, and Clarent *'Weaknesses': Mordred is haughty, overconfident, prideful and extremely short-tempered, She will be immediately enraged if anyone calls her a girl, mentions her father, or talks about the Round Table within earshot of her. She must remove Secret of Pedigree to use Clarent Blood Arthur, and using it drains her and leaves her in excruciating pain. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Clarent Blood Arthur *'Voice Actor': Miyuki Sawashiro Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Mountain level (Fought and eventually mortally wounded her "father" in life, and managed to trade blows with Sieg, though she was reinforced by a Command Spell), higher with Clarent Blood Arthur (An A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, matched Balmung and managed to overpower it, though this was due to the distance between them). *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to her "father" and the other Knights of the Round, several of which can fight Gilgamesh. Can easily keep up with Chiron and Sieg, and react to Semiramis' attacks) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Mountain level (Easily deflected Frankenstein's attacks and survived the latter's Noble Phantasm after both Servants had been boosted with Command Spells) *'Stamina': Above Superhuman (Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and Mordred was able to keep on going and lethally wound her "father" even after she was lethally wounded by Rhongomyniad. Even after surviving Blasted Tree, she was able to fight Sieg and use Clarent Blood Arthur, and continued to fight even after being badly injured by the resulting clash and the intense pain it caused her. Kept fighting even after experiencing the incredibly painful and lethal effects of Hydra Venom.) *'Range': Extended Melee Range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst, Kilometers with Clarent Blood Arthur *'Intelligence': Low Average (In contrast to her "father's" beautiful and elegant swordsmanship, Mordred fights like a wild animal. She bites, kicks, punches, and claws her way to victory if she deems it necessary. Thus her technique is poor when compared to other members of the Round Table like Lancelot, she is nevertheless an effective combatant and an expert swordsman who is more than capable of plowing through Avicebron's golems, which are comparable to lesser Servants in terms of strength and durability, and she nearly managed to defeat Arturia during their final battle. In addition, she's able to fight with the mighty Siegfried, whose swordsmanship has long surpassed the realm of man, despite being outmatched. However, due to being rapidly aged into her current form by her mother, Mordred is short-tempered, chlidish, and undisciplined, easily losing her composure in the midst of a fight and wildly attacking her foes in a berserk rage. She is also prideful of her nature as the "son" of the King of Knights, looking down upon weaker foes, a flaw that would have allowed Frankenstein to kill her if not for Mordred's master bailing her out with a Command Seal.) Appearance Saber is small in stature, covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender, so those seeing her face are often surprised by her being female. She needs to remove her helm to use her Noble Phantasm, so she cannot help revealing her appearance when utilizing it. Though she has the face of a young girl, Kairi also sees the possibility of her being male when first seeing her face. Due to only having her armor, she cannot remain materialized in public without modern clothing. In Sighisoara, Kairi buys her a tube top that exposes her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket. While not providing enough coverage for the cold autumn season, her status as a Servant makes weather a non-issue for her. Personality Saber is extremely prideful and haughty, boasting herself to be equal or better than her father in the ways of ruling and swordsmanship, and believes only her status as the child of Morgan caused her to be rejected. Rather than simply wish on the Grail to become king, she instead wishes to use it to challenge the sword of appointment as a method of proving kingship that even her father could not deny. She does not even think of failure, boasting overpowering words from a clear and unclouded voice that shows dignity befitting of a king. She abhors any discussion of her gender, displaying clear killing intent even towards her own Master. She says with no uncertainty that the topic is never to be brought up before her. She does not display any issue in wearing clothing that shows off her body. Kairi is unable to determine her true thoughts about her father, believing them to be on the thin line between love and hate. He feels that she was certainly greatly influenced by her father, leading to the rebellion. He cannot tell if it was out of wishing to become more like her father or to deny the way of the king or whether it was right or wrong, but considers it to have been a courageous act either way. She is seen in history as the antagonist who deceived the legendary King of Knights, whose name remains carved in Britain even in modern times. He feels that the one who attempted rebellion with the King's men is more interesting than Arthur, the "very manifestation of chivalry." While she has the face of a fair, young girl, that does nothing to hide her brutal nature. She is filled with pure rage over the events of her life, and she does not bother to conceal it in the first place. She can be likened to a Berserker during battle, her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. While Noble Phantasms are normally a source of pride, hers, crowned with the name of her father, it is closer to a sort of grudge. While there were many Knights of the Round Table who were divided into allies and enemies towards the end of their country, it had been a place of lively discussion for them all. It was not by design that those events had transpired, so it would be odd for most of them to hate it. Saber, who rebelled against the king, is likely the only one to revile it, hating it with such a passion that even a shard of it brings out rage in her. Due to their affinity with each other, she is able to get along well with her Master, and he believes they are very alike in their over-abundance of confidence. Used to the eccentricities of magi from being with her mother, she still manages to find displeasure with his morbid tastes as a necromancer, but can do little to argue with him about them. As being in spiritual form makes her feel uneasy, claiming that she cannot calm herself without having her feet firmly planted on the ground, he agrees to buy her clothing. She is only used to wearing her uncomfortable armor, so she feels much more free without having to wear it. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Clarent: Radiant and Brilliant Royal Sword: Mordred's famous sword, which she stole from King Arthur's armory in Camelot. Originally a treasured B-rank sword equal to Caliburn that denotes the right to succeed the throne, it has been lowered in rank, as she was never acknowledged as the successor to the throne. It thus gives none of the bonuses it would normally confer to her parameters and Charisma, instead acting simply as a high-quality sword. Mordred channels her magical energy through it to make use of Mana Burst, and by channeling her extreme hatred into the blade, she can make use of her ultimate attack, Clarent Blood Arthur. *'Clarent Blood Arthur: Rebellion Against My Beautiful Father': The full power of Clarent, flooded with Mordred's hatred, turning it into a sword of evil. Its use requires the removal of Secret of Pedigree, revealing Mordred's true identity. It is a high-level application of Mana Burst, where Mordred fills the blade with her hatred in the form of magical energy, causing it to crackle with crimson lightning. She can then release this energy as a massive crimson beam to destroy everything in her path. While it is formed from her hate for her "father", if she were to make peace with her grudge, she could still make use of it. Using it takes much of Mordred's energy and leaves her in excruciating pain, but due to the grade of her Master, she can keep on moving and fighting right after using it. She has also demonstrated the use of partial invocations of this Noble Phantasm, surging mana all around her to dispel Jack the Ripper's fog. Secret of Pedigree: Helm of Hidden Infidelity: Mordred's helmet, given to her by Morgan le Fay with the instructions to never remove it when anyone can see, as it disguises her identity and lineage. When in use, it hides any details on her identity, her personal skills, and her Noble Phantasms. It is even capable of nullifying the True Name Discernment of the Ruler class, and prevents most of those who could otherwise discern her identity from fully recollecting vital information, only vaguely feeling like they recognize her. Her statistics and details on her abilities only become visible when she deactivates her helmet, but she can maintain its effects even when unarmored until she takes off the helmet while wearing her armor or draws her sword. Class Skills: *'Magic Resistance': An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Bearing the blood of dragons, just as King Arthur does, Mordred has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect her. *'Riding': The ability to ride mounts. As a Knight of the Round Table, Mordred has experience in riding, reflected by her B-rank skill, which allows her to handle vehicles and animals with above average skill, even those that did not exist in her time. However, she cannot ride members of the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills: *'Battle Continuation': A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated. Even after being pierced by the holy spear Rhongomyniad, Mordred did not give up, her sheer hatred and the curse it carries allowing her to deliver a lethal wound to her father with her final breath. *'Charisma': The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. Like her father, Mordred also possesses this skill. However, due to her actions during life, it is limited in scope, and thus she is able to easily persuade small groups of normal individuals, but it is nowhere near enough to lead a country. This is further complicated by her abrasive personality and vulgar vernacular, but it shows its true worth during a rebellion. *'Instinct': The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Mordred has inherited this ability from Arturia, though her intuition is not as potent as hers, it still allows her to halve the penalties caused by visual obstructions and auditory hallucinations, and she was able to dodge Chiron's arrows while fighting with Jack the Ripper. *'Mana Burst': A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. Another ability inherited from her father, which allows Mordred to keep up with even her, as well as the fastest Servants, using it to propel herself across the battlefield and to reinforce her strength. It allows for the use of Clarent Blood Arthur, which Mordred accomplishes by flooding her blade with her hate, and Mordred can release it on a smaller scale to cause bursts of crackling red electricity to knock away opponents and to extend the range and power of her attacks. Relationships *Arturia Pendragon/King Arthur *Lancelot *Gawain *Kairi Sisigou *Sieg *Rider of Black *Archer of Black *Berserker of Black Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Servant Category:Homunculi Category:Saber-class Servant Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters